


Magic

by Randome013



Series: SoMa Week 2020 [7]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Crona (Soul Eater), Meister Soul Eater Evans, SoMa - Freeform, SoMa Week, SoMa Week 2020, Weapon Maka Albarn, and a fairy tale, and insanity, but this time he is tormenting maka, idk - Freeform, is an asshole, lots of insanity, the little demon, writing the summary was a pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randome013/pseuds/Randome013
Summary: SoMa Week 2020 - Day 7: MagicHappens during the A-Fight-to-the-Death-at-the-Anniversary-Celebration-ArcSometimes Maka hates being the weapon. All she can do is watch. Watch as Soul fights. Watch as Soul gets hurt. Watch, with darkness in the edge of her vision, as the demoniac weapon goes after him, sword threateningly raised above their head.But this time will be different. This time they will defeat Crona. She can feel it.But maybe her feeling was wrong. Maybe - no matter what they do, no matter how hard they train - she can barely scratch them.With every passing second the demon's offer becomes more and more alluring."All Soul needs is a bit of insanity", it says. All Maka can do is hope. Hope not to drown in the endless, vicious substance that is insanity.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Series: SoMa Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729543
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Magic

"Read it again!"

Kami smiled at her daughter. Little stubborn and independent Maka. Just like her mother.

Her child was the only reason Kami hadn't left yet. The only thing keeping her here. Her precious little daughter. Every time her _husband_ – where the word had once filled her with pride now she could only shudder in disgust – came back home, late and reeking of alcohol and cheap perfume and crying for forgiveness, her little daughter would come in her mind. And, instead of finally breaking this disaster of a marriage off like she should have done a long time ago, she gave him another ultimatum and made him sleep on the couch. Again. And again. And again. It had almost become a tradition in the Albarn household.

She didn't think she could keep going much longer.

She already had a hidden suit under her bed. The only thing keeping her here were her daughter's accusing green eyes. Haunting her after every fight she and Spirit had.

But, as much as she loved her child, Kami knew that she was at her limit.

Spirit was late. Again. And she already knew what state he would be in. With tears in his eyes and smelling like perfume and betrayal. Again.

Deep down she was more than aware that, although she loved her daughter with her whole heart, although it hurt no to be near her, it hurt even more to be with Spirit. Maks just wasn't enough. Not anymore.

But Maka would be fine. That she was sure of. She was an Albarn after all, through and through.

She wanted to spend as much time with her daughter as possible. To make as many memories with her as possible. Before it was too late. And she knew that that would be sooner rather than later. So, even though it was already way past her bedtime, she reopened the book – a collection of old fairy tales – on the right page and started reading.

" _Once upon a time, three brothers, traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight reached a deep treacherous river, where anyone who attempted to swim or wade would drown. But the third brother was learned in the magic arts, thus conjuring a bridge with his wand. Halfway through the bridge, a hooded figure stood before them. The figure was a demon, who only found joy in consuming the lost souls of travelers. Cunningly, the demon pretended to congratulate them and proceeds to award them with gifts of their own choosing. The eldest brother, envious of his little brother, wished for the ability to learn magic, a magic more powerful than any other in existence. The de_ -"

"Mama?"

"Yes, Maks?"

"Do you believe in magic?"

Against her will, Kami Albarn was transported to better times. Back when being Spirit's wife filled her with so much joy. She remembered the wedding. Their vows.

_I do_

Even today, the only word fitting to describe that magical day was, well, _magic_.

"I did"

Now the magic was gone. The memory was bittersweet. The only reason she didn't regret her whole marriage was currently seated on her bed and asking her questions about magic.

"And now?"

Kami sighed. She had hoped her daughter wouldn’t notice the past tense, but of course she would.

"…I don't think so, sweetie."

She thought of the alcohol. The cheap perfume. The late nights. The betrayal. Again and again.

"Why no-"

Before her daughter could finish the dreadful question, a huge yawn came out of her mouth. Maka frowned for being interrupted – even if the molester was herself.

Kami was glad. She wouldn't know how to answer.

"You're tired, sweetie. I'll just read it tomorrow, okay?"

"Not true!"

"So that huge yawn you just gave was only in my imagination?"

Maka blushed and Kami laughed. She gave her one last kiss on her forehead before leaving.

"Good night, sweetie"

_I hope you find your magic, too._

"Night, mommy"

_And I hope that yours lasts._

"I love you, Maka."

But her little daughter had already succumbed into a peaceful slumber.

  


A week later, Kami Albarn was gone. As was the hidden suit under her bed.

  


oOo

  


Sometimes Maka hated being the weapon.

Sure, it could be 'cool', as Soul would say. She had fewer dishes to wash when she cooked since she could just cut with her fingers instead of using a knife. Her threats were taken way more seriously as soon as she transformed her arm into a sharp black and red blade.

But she could only watch.

It was always _Soul_ who fought. _Soul_ who was in danger. _Soul_ who got hurt.

The best she could do was give advice every now and then.

Like now.

She hated herself when she told him to run in the middle, directly in Medusa's direction. Directly into danger. But it was the only way.

Medusa's arrows seemed to be everywhere. Above. Left. Right. Fast. So damn fast.

Soul had to be faster.

It wouldn't be enough. The arrows would be faster. Impale him. Blood everywhere. He would d-

 _No_. She wouldn't let him. He couldn't just...

The thought alone made her sick.

"Faster, Soul! Faster!"

"I'm trying!"

Maka frowned. He should be saving his breath. He should run. Fast. Faster than the arrows coming from everywhere.

"Fuck!"

An arrow got him. On his cheek. Blood.

"RUN!"

Her desperate scream seemed to somehow help him. He accelerated and managed to sprint past Medusa without another scratch.

He stopped behind that damned witch to catch his breath.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I- I'm fine. Just a scratch. Just… just gimme a sec."

She still couldn't believe it. It seemed impossible. Witches? Invading the DMWA? A place full of people who were trained to kill them and capture their damned souls?

But it had happened.

And now they had to stop the whole bloody reason why this school was built in the first place from awakening.

She was a bit mad at the Shinigami for not telling them about Asura. Scratch that, she was furious. But there was nothing she could do. Nothing except stopping him. More specifically, stopping the witches from injecting the black blood and reanimating Asura.

Asura... She was still horrified at the story. She could understand not wanting to trust others. But to be so scared of betrayal... To eat their own weapon…

She shuddered at the image in her head.

She was ripped from her disturbing thought when Soul started running again.

According to Stein's plan, they were supposed to run directly to Kid and help him with the witches. They were supposed to just pass BlackStar. Just pass the Demoniac Weapon.

The demoniac weapon that almost killed them. The demoniac weapon that she could thank her new scar for. The demoniac weapon that had made her loathe herself.

What good was she if she couldn't protect her partner?

If Stein and papa hadn't arrived then, they would be dead. Her sacrifice would've been for nothing.

So she trained. There wasn't that much she could do, it was he who did all the fighting after all and she had a huge injury limiting her physical activities, but she tried. She read books on fighting strategies. If she couldn't fight, she wanted to be helpful in another way. She kept prodding him to resonate. They were stronger together. Begged for extra lessons with Stein.

But all that did was for them to almost not be able to fight together anymore. She had never been so grateful for his 'cool' black leather gloves as on that day on the bridge. Where they almost died. Again. The enemy had been another one but her 'training' hadn't helped – on the contrary, thanks to her insistences Soul had barely been able to lift her. She had only made things worse.

"Glad to see ya, man!"

Soul stopped at a big hall. He was currently talking to BlackStar, probably making sure he was okay. But Maka couldn't focus on that.

Because, mere meters away, almost in touching range, was the demoniac sword.

Pink hair. Slim figure with way more strength than it had any business with having.

  


_The door opens inwards._

_Black blood._

_I can't deal with this_

_The sword._

_Just kill them!_

_THE DOOR OPENS INWARDS_

  


Her scar started to itch.

She and Soul worked together well after that catastrophic fight with Free on the bridge. Better than well, even. They had trained a lot after that. Together, this time. In his rhythm.

  


_The door opens inwards._

_Blood everywhere._

_Pain, so much pain_

  


"We will fight the demoniac sword."

"What?!"

She hadn't even noticed that she had voiced her thoughts.

She wanted a rematch. She wanted to show them that she wasn't weak.

She was ready to become a deathscythe – hell, she would already be one if it wasn't for Blair!

She wanted revenge.

"Tell BlackStar to get to Kid. This is our fight."

He was silent for a second. She was scared that he would say no. That he would follow the plan. While she knew that he trusted her with his life, she also knew that he had a thing called common sense. And that fighting a foe that was way stronger than them without backup was practically suicidal.

"… are you sure?"

"Yes."

He stayed silent for a while. She could almost feel his scrutinizing gaze on her. When he finally sighed – a clear sign of her victory – Maka let go of the breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding.

"Hey, Star. Go catch up with Kid. I'll handle it."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT, SOUL?!"

Maka frowned. She stupidly hadn’t counted with another major obstacle – BlackStar. If he didn't go…

She let her torso become human again and looked her brother in everything but blood straight in the eye.

"BlackStar. We got this. Go help Kid."

She tried to put as much urgency as possible in her gaze. Tried to wordlessly tell him how she _needed_ to defeat them. This was _her_ spotlight. Hers and Soul’s

He still didn't seem convinced.

"Just go. The longer we stay here the longer Kid has to fight alone."

He just stared at the both of them. She knew that he was worried – they had almost died the last time and there wasn't going to be any backup now – but this was getting ridiculous.

"BlackStar. Please."

He sighed.

"You will be fine?"

They nodded.

"OKAY! I WILL HUMBLY GIVE YOU THE SPOTLIGHT! DON'T MESS IT UP!"

And then he ran and the only ones left were her, Soul and that bloody sword.

She turned back into a scythe.

"Okay, Maka. You got what you wanted. What's the plan?"

Maka was ashamed to admit that she hadn't thought that far.

"… I don't know."

Soul stayed silent for a moment. And then he laughed. Each chuckle shook his whole body.

"Maka Albarn, you are the coolest partner I could wish for!"

She started giggling as well.

"You, too, Soul. Now-"

She stared at their enemy. They would win this time. She could feel it.

"-let's kick some ass!"

He turned his focus on to Crona and got into a fighting stance. She could almost see the shit-eating grin on his face.

"Yeah, let's kick some ass!"

  


oOo

  


They did not kick any ass.

Quite the opposite, actually.

At first, he had tried not to use her. Just like the last time in the church. Until she threatened to transform into her human form, at least. He got his shit together pretty quickly after that.

The odds hadn't seemed too bad in the beginning. Even though it hurt like a bitch when Soul used her to defend himself. But every time they actually managed to hit Crona, she couldn't get through their skin. No matter how often they hit, it barely scratched them. The few drops of blood they managed to shred was used against them. Soul was tiring, but Crona just kept coming and coming with the same speed and strength from before.

And there was nothing she could do.

She could only stare as the demoniac sword had them cornered. Again. A bitter laugh left her lips. All that training and where did it get them? Soul beaten on the floor. Crona above him, raising their sword. Again. Just like in the church. An insane grin on their face. She could almost feel the madness radiating off them. And there was nothing she could do. All she could do was watch as Soul was impaled by that-

"What are you going to do? Get sliced in two again like last time?"

No. Not now.

She was in her old bedroom again. Of when she was a child. Of before her mama left. There was an open book on the nightstand, a collection of old fairy tales.

"You can't do anything! You're completely useless!"

No. She couldn't deal with this right now. Not now. Not now that she had to watch her meister dying without anything she could do. Not now that -

Wait… that wasn't exactly right, was it?

"SOUL! WE NEED TO RESONATE!"

He nodded and closed his eyes – probably to forget his current predicament and focus on the resonance.

She could feel his soul coming closer. Connecting.

"SOUL RESONANCE! WITCH-HUNT SLASH!"

He swung her now huge and brilliant blade in a big arc. His tongue was poking out in concentration. With all his strength he aimed her at the enemy while jumping back and out of imminent danger.

Her blade was unerringly swinging towards Crona. At this moment she knew that all their training, all their time together, had paid off after all. It had all been worth it. She almost felt bad for killing their pink-haired foe. They didn't seem to really want to harm them. They seemed to be… confused. Scared. Alone. Maybe even abused. But now it was too late anyway. She thought back to the church. How they killed hundreds of people in the blink of an eye.

They might be used and scared, but they surely weren't innocent.

She was getting closer and closer to their face. It would be impossible for them to raise their sword in time, let alone take the whole brunt of the swing of a desperate and trained meister with his resonating weapon.

It was over.

Maka already had a victorious smile on her lips. _Useless_. As if.

And then she rebounded.

Even in her strongest form, she had only been able to scratch them. The injury seemed a bit bigger than their others, but it could only be her imagination. And even if, all they managed was to give their enemy more blood at their disposal.

Shit.

"That was an impressive move. Maybe it'll even be sore for a few seconds."

She glared at the demon. Not helping.

Crona swung again. Soul managed to evade, but it was close. Too close.

The demon laughed. It was a horrendous sound that sent chills down her spine.

"Forget what I said! You're dead! I assume you don't have any more tricks up your sleeve, huh _Maks_?"

She hated how it used her mother's nickname. She hated how it said it with such malicious joy.

She slowly turned her head towards it. Her face was scrounged up in a grimace. Her eyes were flashing in pure fury.

"Shut up."

Her tone was dangerously calm. The demon ignored her.

"You're useless! Completely useless, _Maks_!"

"Stop."

"You want to become a deathscythe? You barely managed to kill a cat!"

She gritted her teeth. She would not give it the satisfaction to see her explode.

_Useless._

_Weak._

_Pathetic._

Dead.

  


"SHUT UP YOU DAMNED DEVIL! UNLESS YOU HAVE SOMETHING USEFUL TO SAY SHUT UP!"

She couldn't do this anymore. The thing rubbing all her insecurities in her face. Soul barely managing to fight back. Soul dying…

The demon only smiled. It infuriated her even more.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMNED-"

She didn't even know what she was shouting anymore. All she could think of was Soul.

Her meister. Her partner. Her best friend.

"JUST LET ME ALONE-"

She remembered their first meeting. She had never believed in destiny or anything like that. Until that one day in the music room. She remembered the music. Chilling and yet beautiful. Unique.

The only word fitting to describe that day was magical.

"IF YOU HAVE A WAY TO HELP HIM JUST DO IT ALREADY-"

_Do you believe in magic?_

Her momma had gotten the look in her eyes. The sadness that always appeared when she was thinking of her husband.

_Not anymore._

No.

They wouldn't end like this. She would keep her magic.

They would defeat the demoniac weapon. They would stop Asura. They would survive.

  


Only when all her pent up fear morphed into determination did she realize what she had said.

_If you have a way to help him just do it already_

The demon was smiling. A perverted and satisfied smile that made her skin crawl. But she would endure it. For Soul.

"Would you be willing to do _anything_ for your little partner?"

"Just tell me what to do."

The disgust was clear in her voice, but she didn't care. This wasn't a partnership based on affection and trust. It was one out of necessity, a temporary one. And both knew that.

"Let's read a Fairy Tale."

She furrowed her brows. This wasn't the time to read some bloody stories for little kids! Soul was out there barely managing to keep himself alive!

But – as much as she hated to admit it – it was the demon who had the upper hand at the moment. She had to follow the lead and trust – no, _hope_ – that whatever that damned thing did, it would work.

The demon seemed to read her mind. The chilling smile he sent her way almost made her want to give up.

" _Once upon a time, three brothers, traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight reached a deep treacherous river, where anyone who attempted to swim or wade would drown. But the third-_ "

Maka took a deep breath. They didn't have time for that.

"The third brother conjured a bridge, the demon became angry but pretended to be amazed and let them choose a gift each. The first wanted magic and the second good looks. The third asked if they had to give anything in return and the demon said that it was their soul. He then wished upon a spell to free the lost souls devoured by the demon. The first used his magic to kill anyone who had ever wronged him and the villagers became so angry about his killing and his ego that they murdered him. The demon got the other by -"

"I hope you weren't about to simply skip the best part, _Maks_ "

Her desire to kill the thing was alarmingly big. But she held herself back.

For Soul.

" _The eldest brother, drunk with power, misprized the angry villagers wishing upon his death. They crept into the inn where the brother was staying, intoxicated from whine after another duel won. They held him down, stabbed him, and left him to bleed out on the floor. His soul, however, was obscure. Consumed in haughtiness and incontinence. That was when the demon took the first brother's soul._ "

He licked his lips, a wicked glint on his eyes.

"It was a delightful meal."

Maka stared at it. Was it implying –

"That's impossible! It's just a fairy tale! A story wrote for little kids!"

"Every tale has its origin in a true story"

Before either of them could say anything else, Soul's pained cry interrupted them. She wanted to see what happened, but knew that she had to be quick now.

"He consumed the soul of the second brother two and the third-"

She gasped as a wide gash suddenly appeared on her arm. She put her hand over it to stop the bleeding and continued even faster. They couldn't lose any more time.

"-saved them with the spell. The end. How do we save him."

The demon grinned wickedly.

"The end already, _Maks_? Someone sure is in a haste here. Very well, I will repeat my question. Would you be willing to do _anything_ for your partner?"

The smile he sent her way was unnerving, to say the least.

"What is the deal?"

If she had learned anything from her favorite childhood tale, it was that everything came with a price. Especially if you made a deal with the devil.

"It's quite simple. Your partner is pretty good. Managed to get some hits. The only thing holding him back is _fear_."

Its smirk widened.

"All he needs is a bit of"

It was too wide for its face. It looked -

" _Insanity_ "

-mad. Crazy. _Insane_.

Her immediate reaction was to say no. They'd been taught all their lives to face fear instead of drowning in it. To use courage instead of insanity. To combat it.

But…

She risked a quick look at the battle still raging. Soul was cornered again. He was trying to defend himself. To dodge and to use her. But she knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

She felt a wave of guilt. He was out there, fighting for their lives, while she barely bothered to even glance at the fight. What good were all the tactic books if she didn't even know what was happening? She had barely noticed the scratches and cuts appearing on her in irregular intervals.

"Your professors are right, you know. When you drown in insanity, it is almost impossible to get out. But-"

It started laughing. Hysterically.

"- it is still better than a corpse. Don't you agree, _Maks_?"

She took a deep breath. As much as she hated – no, loathed it – the demon was right.

"…Soul?"

He didn't say anything but she knew he was listening. All she could hear were his gasps and occasional hisses of pain.

"I've got a way to turn this fight around, but it's dangerous."

"This huge sword almost impaling me is, too."

The first brother succumbed to pride

The second brother succumbed to vanity.

She would simply have to be the third brother. The spell to save Soul. The spell to bound him to this world.

"I'll get you back, Soul. I promise."

She could almost feel his confusion. She took a last deep breath and faced the demon. It wouldn't be easy. But she would manage. She would pull him out. She would keep believing in magic.

"I'm ready."

The smirk it threw her way almost made her second guess herself.

  


oOo

  


His expression morphed into a maniac smile. A badly made caricature of his normally more subdued and soft one. And his bloodred eyes…

Right now, he didn't fear defeat. He didn't fear wounds. He didn't fear death.

He didn't fear anything.

He was consumed in insanity. Drowning in it.

Maka could only watch as her meister sunk deeper and deeper in the viscous substance.

She could only watch as he laughed. Not his normal laugh, a hysterical and ugly sound. She could only watch as he licked the demoniac sword. Watch as he taunted them. Prolongated it. _Enjoyed_ it.

She could feel it pulling her in.

"Focus, Soul! You have to defeat them. _Fast_!"

He giggled. The perverse sound made her skin crawl.

This wasn't her partner. This wasn't Soul.

This was just pure insanity. Not more not less.

She clenched her teeth.

"I don't know if I'll be able to get you back if it takes much longer."

She could feel its pull. Calling towards her.

_(ComE! COmE! CoMe! coMe! cOMe!)_

Could feel as it wrapped its sharp claws around her. Squeezed her. And pulled her. Pulled her further and further. Fu _RThEr and fUrtHEr._

_(CoMe! cOMe! CoME! cOMe! CoME!)_

NO!

She could hear her voice echoing around her. There weren't any walls.

How was there an echo?

_Nonononononono_

This didn't make any sense!

_Nononononononononono_

She could feel laugher bubbling up on her.

This didn't make any sense?

_Nononononononononono_

_Why was there an echo?_

_Why was she laughing?_

_What even was sense?_

_Seeeeeeeense. SeNsE. sEnSe. SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSENSSe_

_HahAHahaHahAHAhaHahAHAhaHAHaHahaha_

The sounds leaving her mouth were hysterical. Ugly. Mad.

_InSaNiTyiNsAnItYiNsaNiTyInSaNiTy_

_Nononononononononononono_

_HahAhaHAHahAHAHAhahaAHahAhaHAHAhahahAha_

_InSaNiTyiNsAnItYiNsaNiTyInSaNiTy_

STOP!

Her voice didn't echo this time.

She looked down at the pool of insanity. _Soul._

Drowning further. And _further. And further. and further and further and_

_HahAHahaHahAHAhaHahAHAhaHAHaHahaha_

The pain brought her back before she could drown, too.

Her hand was covered in blood. _Her_ blood. When did she…

It didn't matter. Soul was counting on her.

Soul. Her meister. Her partner. Her best friend.

Her magic.

And if she was the spell to bring him back so be it. She would fight the temptation. Fight the insanity clawing at her. She would bring him back.

_InSaNiTyiNsAnItYiNsaNiTyInSaNiTy_

Why was she even here? She looked at the liquid before her. It looked _so rEfReShInG. So GoOd. She should dive in. At least wet her finger._

_InSaNiTyiNsAnItYiNsaNiTyInSaNiTy_

_She went closer to the edge. What was that? WhAt wAs WhAt? She would just test the temperature. She would just put her finger in it. Just her hand. Just her arm. Just her. And she would drown and DroWn and dROwn and dr-_

Soul!

_WhAt iS a SoUl?_

White hair. Red eyes.

_HahAHahaHahAHAhaHahAHAhaHAHaHahaha_

She would remember him. Keep him in her mind like a talisman. Like a charm to keep away the insanity surrounding her. Insanity everywhere. Insanity calling for her. Drowning her.

_InSaNiTyiNsAnItYiNsaNiTyInSaNiTy_

Soul Eater.

_InSaNiTyiNsAnItYiNsaNiTyInSaNiTy_

He liked jazz. And, although he could, he never played the piano

_HahAHahaHahAHAhaHahAHAhaHAHaHahaha_

He liked action series. And cooking shows. He hated washing the dishes. He couldn't stand her music taste.

_InSaNiTyiNsAnItYiNsaNiTyInSaNiTy_

He had a dimple when he smiled. He liked playing basketball. He-

_“You can pull me back!”_

-hated studying. He loved raw fish he-

_“Maka!”_

…Soul?

She looked into the pool of insanity.

There he was. Drowning. Getting _further and further and further and further and further and further and furthe_ r – up?

His eyes were open. The soft red color she learned to love through their partnership.

"SOUL!"

He started swimming towards her voice. The substance was oily. Viscous. Clinging to his skin.

"C'mon, Soul! You can do it!"

He was stretching his hand towards her.

She drowned her hand to meet up with his and –

_InSaNiTyiNsAnItYiNsaNiTyInSaNiTyInSaNiTyiNsAnItYiNsaNiTyInSaNiTy_

_HahAHahaHahAHAhaHahAHAhaHAHaHahahaHahAHahaHahAHAhaHahAHAhaHAHaHahahahAhAHahaHahAHAhaHahAHAhaHAHaHahaha_

NO!

_Nononononononononononononononononononononono_

She just had to-

_InSaNiTyiNsAnItYiNsaNiTyInSaNiTyInSaNiTyiNsAnItYiNsaNiTyInSaNiTy_

grasp-

_hahAhAHahaHahAHAhaHahAHAhaHAHaHahaha_

_nononononononononononononononononono_

his-

_InSaNiTyiNsAnItYiNsaNiTyInSaNiTyInSaNiTyiNsAnItY_

_Nononononononononononononononononono_

Hand.

_INSANITY_

She could feel it. Pulling at her. Tempting her.

But she wouldn't lose.

She was the third brother. She was the spell to free Soul from her demon. She was the magic to release him from insanity. To release _them_ from insanity.

_DroWnDroWNdrOwndRoWNdROwn_

She just had to get to his

_Handhandhandhandhandhandhandhandhandhandhand_

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand_

_Hannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd_

_Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnndddddd_

Warmth.

She looked down. Soul had reached her, his hand firmly in her grasp.

Their eyes met. He smiled. She pulled.

Their magic won.

She knew that this wasn't the end. The kishin was still there. The witches were still at Shibusen.

But at this moment, with his hand grasped firmly in hers, she knew.

Everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> And we're already at the end of the week - only one more day to go! I've got the feeling that the 'magic' is more of an afterthought in this one, but I like it anyway. I hope the (intentionally) very few fighting scenes weren't too bad (I'm a bit awful at those.) And if you've read/watched HP 7(part1, I think) you may or may not have noticed that the fairy tale is basically 'The Tale of the Three Brothers' but with a demon instead of death.  
> I hope that you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos are (as always) much appreciated and needed!  
> Have a great day and (hopefully) until tomorrow! (the last day *cries*)


End file.
